


Inked Misery

by clexasfairies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Shy Lexa (The 100), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasfairies/pseuds/clexasfairies
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a famous tattoo artist who has her own tattoo studio in New York. She lives a busy life full of parties, one night stands, and she has a lot of trouble with the cops. Lexa Woods is a shy, jobless girl from southern LA. She moved to New York to hopefully find a job as a bartender. She always loved tattoos and stops by Clarke's studio one day for a full body work, which includes tattoos on her back, chest, neck, arms and her upper legs and around her thigh. Clarke accepts the job, but they find out that the tattoos cause Clarke to see more intimidate parts of Lexa's body, which is very awkward at first but they get used to it. Maybe they're even starting to like it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story on ao3, i hope you'll like it. I'm an actual grandma with this site, but ok i hope i'll understand everything quickly. And oh, my username's super cheesy but i didnt know another one, so, here we are ig. Have fun reading!

**Sunday 2:33 PM**

**NYC Centre**

The cold breeze sends shivers down a brunette's spine as she walked through the crowded streets. Here and there she got pushed by some annoyed tourists. She groaned as she squeezed herself through a small group of Asian people who were standing on the middle of the sidewalk. A man with a hat said something to her in an angry tone, but she ignored it.

/// 

After about 20 minutes of walking, the slim girl stood in front of her new apartment. "Here we go," she mumbled as she pushed her key in the lock, unlocking it after. The warmth welcomed her, and she was happy to receive it.

"Whats up girl?!"

Lexa Woods was startled by a sudden voice, making her jump. She looked to her right, and saw her best friend, Anya Reyes and Anya's wife, Raven Reyes. They had a huge smile on their faces, and Lexa soon too.

"Oh my god! You guys scared the shit out of me! How did you even come in?"

Lexa hugged Anya and Raven.

"We may or may not have cracked the lock, but who cares? We're here!" Raven responded. 

"You guys really are nuts. Where are you two staying again?"

"We're staying in an apartment in a neighbourhood about 5 blocks away. We wanted to surprise you." Anya said.

"Whew, you sure did. Now please help me unpack my stuff so we can have a movie night!" Before her two friends could say anything, Lexa already shoved suitcases in their hands.

"Dang, Woods, do you have the great wall of China in this thing?" Raven breathed out as she dropped a suitcase.

"Pussy."

"Pffrt, dork."

"Pussy"

"Dork"

"Pussy'

"Dork"

"Pussy"

"Dork"

"Really, guys? You both are a pussy AND a dork, so cut it. What are we, 8 years old? Let's get this going, please." Anya said, slightly irritated.

"You're no fun," her girlfriend looked at her with a sad look on her face.

"I'll show you how fun i am tonight," Anya winked and said, almost whispered, "In bed."

Raven suddenly cheered up and picked up the heavy suitcase she dropped earlier, and walked it to Lexa's bedroom without complaining.

Lexa give Anya a look, and Anya giggled at it. 

///

After the girls unpacked most of Lexa's stuff, they headed to the small and comfy living room and turned on the TV. Raven, a mechanic, quickly installed Netflix because the other girls didn't know how to do that.

"What are some good movies?" Raven asked to her 2 friends.

"Let's watch a christmas movie, since it's almost december." Lexa answered.

"Yeah, Lexa is right. I heard some good reviews about a new Netflix Original, _A Christmas Prince, The Royal Wedding."_ Anya said while snatching the remote from her girlfriend's hands. "Go get some popcorn, Rae. We're hungry."

Raven sighed and stood up from the couch, while Lexa grinned.

The hispanic girl came back with salt popcorn, and some chips for herself.

The movie began and their attention was locked to the screen.

///

"Thanks so much for helping me unpacking and keeping me company tonight, you two are the best. When will we meet again?" Lexa asked as she held the door open for Anya and Raven.

"We'll give you a call if we have time. By the way, are you still going to get a body work?" Raven asked Lexa.

"Yes, why?"

"I know a good tattoo studio, it's 2 streets away. It's owned by that famous hot chick, Clarke Griffin. You should get it done there, you won't regret it."

"Okay, sounds good. I"ll stop by tomorrow, but i'm going to sleep now. Goodnight guys, love you." Lexa said as she hugged her friends goodbye and closed the door soon after. 

'you won't regret it'


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday 9:03 PM

Clarke's apartment, NYC

"Octavia, hurry up! We're going to be late, it's already past 9 pm!" An annoyed blonde sits on her couch in her apartment, watching the clock.

"Shut up please! I'm concentrating." She heard her bestfriend say, from the bathroom.

"On what?"

"My hair. It looks like it's been fighting with a fucking raccoon."

Clarke sighed and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

She opened the door, and O wasn't lying when she said that raccoon fighting thing. Her hair looked like an absolute mess.

"Fuck, Octavia! What the hell happened?"

"I woke up like this and forgot to shower the whole day. I was busy making designs for a new customer," O sighed and asked Clarke to give her the brush.

Octavia worked in Clarke's famous tattoo studio. They had been friends for over 10 years, well, best friends actually. They love each other very much, and when Clarke came out as bisexual, Octavia was one of the less people who was supporting her.

///

After about 15 minutes they had the job done. Octavia was now tying her hair in a cute bun.

"So," Clarke started talking, "you and Lincoln."

"Clarke!" O laughed, "He's just a friend. He's cute and all, but he doesn't like me like that."

"Do YOU like him like that?" Clarke grinned as Octavia started blushing.

"You know you can tell me everything, ok? Don't be ashamed, he's a sweet guy."

"Hm. Talking about love interests, how's you and Niylah?"

Clarke let out a deep sigh. "I don't love her. It feels like she is just using me for sex and fame. And she's a slut. A slut for my touch."

"She's going to the party too, tonight," Octavia said when she put some keys in her purse, followed by her phone.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Born ready, Clarkie."

"Good. Monty texted me that he's already outside."

///

Clarke knew she did it again when she felt hot lips against hers, and she tasted Vodka and cherry lipstick. Niylah was kissing her fiercefully, and slipped her tongue in Clarke's mouth. "Let's get out of here, hot stuff," Niylah said as she pulled back and winked. "Wait, let's just walk around the city for a bit. I'm not in the mood for sex." Clarke said, taking Niylah's hand and leading them out of the club.

After 20 minutes of walking, laughing at silly jokes and stealing kisses they came by an old, almost abandoned neighbourhood. Clarke swallowed. She remembered this place. She grew up here. It wasn't fun living there. It used to be controlled by gangs. One of the gang members killed her father. She swallowed again, because of the thought of her father, lying in a puddle of blood in front of their house. Tears started to form and she didn't want to cry, so she quickly wiped them away.

Niylah noticed. She kissed the blonde and grabbed her ass, then sucked her earlobe.

Clarke pulled away as fast as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Niylah smiled and kissed her again, her tongue slipped in.

Clarke pulled away again. "Ah, baby, please? I like it when you're angry." Niylah winked playfully, but her eyes were full of hunger.

"You fucking slut! Don't ever fucking touch me again, you hear me?" Clarke said, and she walked away.

"Bitch!" Niylah shouted.

Clarke ignored her and began running, letting her tears flow.

///

Clarke was running for what felt like ages. Two policemen noticed her. "You in a hurry, blondie?" A cop with a moustache called her after.

Clarke turned around and looked at him, angry. "Don't talk to me, not now."

"What are you going to do about it?" The younger cop, around 20 years old, smirked.

"Hide you porn magazines from your mother," Clarke sarcasticly smiled to him.

"Don't talk to him like that," The older one said.

"He started it, sir!" Clarke wasn't going to ignore this bullshit.

"You're disobying an officer, blondie. You better shut up and leave."

"Well, sorry to say this sir, but that is the most weird ass shit i've ever heard coming from a mouth."

"Language! C'mon Joe, let's take this one to the office."

'The office' that's what the cops call it. Clarke calls it her seconds home. You call it the police station.

"What the fuck? Leave me alone!" Clarke opposed, but the two men in blue handcuffed her and threw her in the policecar.

///

"I didn't do anything for fuck's sake! Get me out of here!" Clarke banged the bars, to the annoyance of the other people in the public cell.

"Shut up please! I'm trying to sleep here." A man around his 30s, with shaggy clothes and a old hat, sat up from a stone bench.

"Why would i? A kid called Joe and his co-worker Moustache put me here for absolute shit!"

A head peaked from a desk. "The name is Jones, not Moustache." 

"OK."

Clarke looked back at the man she had a small converstation with. "What did you do to get here?" 

"I punched a man, he said my art sucked." He looked at his feet. Clarke grinned.

"Does it?"

"What?" His head shot up. 

"Your art. Does it suck?"

"No, of course not! I'm a fucking natural talent! I have to eat by the money i earn from it, i am homeless." 

"I see. What kind of art do you make?" 

"Whatever is going on in my head." He picked up his hat and scratched his bald head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin. You?" Clarke asked. She started to like him.

"Roan Artiche."

"What even is that last name?"

"What even is your first name? It sounds like a boy's name." Roan snapped back.

Clarke smiled. "I was just kidding, relax."

Right when Clarke said that, the door of her second home opened, revealing Octavia.

"Clarke! You fucking stupid bitch! What did you do?"

"I'll explain later, just get us out of here."

"Us?"

Clarke looked at Roan and smiled. "Yes, us. I'll pay you back.

"Fine," Octavia sighed and handed Jones 200 dollars, to free her bestfriend and the stranger.

///

"Here it is. Thanks for the ride, Octavia. And thank you, Clarke, for freeing me."

"No problem, Roan. Make sure to stop by my tattoo studio sometime. I would love to see you again."

"I will, blondie. Good night." Roan said as he stepped out of Octavia's car.

"His art is beautiful, Clarke," O said as she shined the lights from the car on his paintings. "Maybe he can make designs for the studio."

"You're right, he's talented."


End file.
